


Prisoners

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Loki Feels, Prison, Prison Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Loki while in a prison cell in Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoners

You lay in your cell staring up at the ceiling. This was worse than you had imagined when they told you you were going to be locked up. To be honest you never thought you'd get caught, but isn't that what everyone thinks.

You sigh and sit up, deciding to spend your day pacing instead of laying around. When you look out your cell window you can see the cell across from yours. Through the yellow haze of the force fields you see an image standing there. He wasn't there before. They must have just brought him in. He is slowly pacing the length of the cell window, watching you. His form is long and lean and even though the force fields distort your vision you can tell his eyes are watching you with a quiet intensity.

You watch as he stops mid stride and turns to you, cocking his head to one side, his long black waves of hair falling softly. Suddenly you hear a voice beside you.

"Hello," it murmurs darkly.

You let out a little scream at the sudden appearance of the person in the cell across from you. But that can't be possible. You quickly look back at his cell and see he is still there, staring at you. You turn again and see the same form in front of you. You back away, confused and a little frightened. How can he be here and there?

"Don't be alarmed," he says, taking a step towards you. Did he just... flicker?

"What are you? Who are you?" you ask, scared but intrigued.

His chin tilts up with pride as he answers, "I am Loki."

You turn again to see the man in the cell across from you smiling. You turn back and raise an eyebrow, unsure how to ask the question. He takes the initiative to answer.

"This is a projection... Magic," he says, indicating the form in front of you.

"Oh," you say. "Cool," you smile. He smiles back.

He is devilishly handsome. His leather outfit leaves little to the imagination as your eyes quickly sweep over him.

"What are you in for?" You ask, trying not to stare too much. You realize he's watching this from across the hall and can see everything you do, even when the projection isn't looking.

"Trying to take my rightful place as king of Asgard," he mentions casually, strolling past you to sit on your cell's bed. He seems so relaxed even though you just met. You start to walk over, feeling a strange gravity towards him, but stop yourself.

"Didn't go so well, eh?" you try, giving him a wry smile. He shakes his head. He's trying to be nonchalant but you can sense a deep sadness about him. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my plan to escape from my situation didn't go any better either."

"And what situation is that?" He asks. You take a seat next to him and sigh dramatically.

"My father wouldn't leave me alone. He wants to marry me off to some guy that's like two times older than me just so we can have some money. I may have attempted to poison the guy," you shrug.

You see Loki's lips curl up in a small smile. He looks genuinely amused at your story. Suddenly his eyes grow sad.

"Well, at least your father cares what happens to you," he says. You're about to say something but he doesn't let you. "I didn't ask your name," he realizes. You tell him your name and shake hands. It feels so formal after all this conversation.

"Can I ask why you decided to um, visit?" you ask. He could have just ignored you and stayed in his cell.

Loki shrugs. "Seemed a good idea not to be alone," he says with a hint of darkness. You don't even think before you reach over and grab his hand. Well, you try but the apparition just flickers. He smiles sadly at you.

"Sorry," he mutters, "Projection."

You're quite sad yourself now. You want so badly to fix this man, to touch him and hold him. You want to tell him that you understand. But you can't. You turn and long for the real man in the cell that seems miles away.

***

Over time as you two serve your sentences, you spend more and more time with Loki (or rather his projection). It's amazing how fast you two bond. You talk about your parents and how they don't understand you. You talk about your hopes and dreams and what you're going to do once you get out of here. You make him laugh and he makes you laugh. There are nights when you cry together and nights when you just stare at each other. Day by day, prison doesn't seem so bad anymore.

One night, you hear his voice at the foot of your bed. You sit up and look at him. He looks different, somehow, than usual. He smiles at you in the darkly lit cell.

"Loki," you yawn. "It's like four in the morning."

"It is," he says, placing his hand on your leg. Wait. You felt that. You jolt with surprise and look at him. He is grinning ear to ear. You look over to his cell and see that he is not there.

"Wait," you start, barely believing. "How are you here?"

He shrugs and looks at you with pure mischief in his eyes. Of course he wouldn't reveal how he did it, the trickster. You're just so glad to be able to touch him. You jump out of bed and he stands up. You hug him fiercely and feel his entire body against yours. It feels so good, so right.

He pulls away from the hug and looks at you.

"I've wanted to touch you for so long," he says, brushing your hair behind your ear. You're almost in tears you're so happy to be with him.

"Me too," you add sheepishly.

You look into his eyes and a moment passes between you as you both know what is about to happen. You both lean in slowly and his lips touch yours gently. You kiss him back harder and his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you to him. He slips his tongue in your mouth and you sensually taste him. Now that you have him you can't touch him enough. Your hands run through his hair and down his neck and shoulders taking in every inch of him that you've longed for for so long.

He pulls away and asks you for permission with his eyes. You nod and he snaps his fingers, making both your clothes disappear. You stop and admire each other. You'd imagined what he would look like under all the leather and you were not disappointed. His neatly sculpted form was as strong as you'd thought. His manhood was just as impressive as his pants had suggested. You watch his eyes gaze over your curves and he licks his lips.

"You are so beautiful," he says.

"Loki," is all you can start for your compliment before his lips are on yours again. He's pushing you backwards towards the bed. You stumble and fall onto the bed, never leaving his lips. He climbs on top of you as you shimmy to get into the center. Your hot breath mingles in the air around you. Your hands caress his back as he leaves your lips to trail hot kisses down your jawline. His expert tongue finds your nipple and he sucks it until it's hard, following up with the other one, giving it the same treatment. You moan beneath him and put your hands above your head. You've waited so long for this but it was worth the wait.

Loki leaves your breasts and trails his tongue down towards your dripping wetness. You watch as he kisses down your thighs, getting closer and closer to where you want him to be. He flicks his eyes up to meet yours as his tongue glides over your clit. You gasp at the contact and he smiles. He does it again and you moan, wanting more. He slides his tongue into your folds making you writhe beneath him. He flicks his tongue over your clit at a slow pace and you feel like you might cum right there but he stops. You look down and see that he is on his knees, rock hard at your entrance.

He has that dark, lustful look in his eyes as he gets closer to your entrance. He lifts both your legs and puts them on his shoulders. He enters you slowly, moaning at the contact. You feel him inside you, filling you up. He lets you adjust to his length before pulling out only to thrust right in again. He starts slow enough but quickens his pace. He keeps his eyes glued to yours as he thrusts harder and harder, hitting your spot every time. Your head is spinning and you feel your orgasm coming. You yell out his name as you cum and he smiles. He cums as your walls clench around him, filling you with his hot seed. You're both panting and staring at each other. He slowly lowers your legs and hovers over you, kissing from your stomach up to your jaw and finally placing a gentle kiss on your lips. He rolls over next to you and you curl up next to him with your head on his chest.

"That was long overdue," you note, kissing his chest.

"I know," he laughs, pulling you closer.

"Where are the guards, wouldn't they have heard us?" you ask, not really caring. Loki shrugs beneath you.

"All they see is me in my cell, you in yours. Magic," he smiles.

"You're really gifted, do you know that?" you marvel at him.

"I am, aren't I?" he chides.

Even though you're in prison, being with Loki is more like being home than anything you've ever known before. You fall asleep slowly in his arms, thanking whatever magic that brought you together.

 


End file.
